thegrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Pure Gra Saga
The Pure Gra Saga is made up of films 31 through 36 of Gra: the Original Series. The Story: Gra 31: Pip Pop Begins The Doctor meets up with a dealer known as The Assassin, who has in his possession a new substance known as Pure Gra. The Assassin gives it to him, and while The Fruit Seeker is in the area, she is unfortunately not paying attention to the proceedings. The Doctor pours the Pure Gra onto himself and becomes more powerful than ever before. Gra gets word of this, and while he is thinking about how to handle the situation, Pip Pop suddenly shows up in his palace. Before Gra can do anything, Pip Pop surrenders and tells Gra that he isn't here to fight, but to aid him in his fight against The Doctor. Schlipp Delicious seems happy about the arrangement, so he does a dance. Gra then becomes trapped in some vines and is unable to help Pip Pop fight The Doctor. Instead, he suggests that Pip Pop needs to find Pure Gra in order to defeat him by himself. Pip Pop travels to the planet Mipular and goes through many of the trials that Gra went through on his adventures there. He defeats a Guardian that was guarding The Relic, a glove that will allow him to access The Labrynth, which holds the only other known source of Pure Gra. He returns to the land of Gra, where Gra has somehow escaped from the vines. The Assassin, a neutral party, has no qualms with showing Gra and Pip Pop to the entrance to The Labrynth. Using The Relic, Pip Pop reaches into The Labrynth and grabs the vial of Pure Gra within. Gra, accompanied by the Fruit Seeker, helps Pip Pop to cover himself with the Pure Gra, finally ready to take on The Doctor. Gra 32: Pip Pop Unleashed Pip Pop and The Doctor, both pumped full of Pure Gra, mentally prepare themselves for their epic battle. Pip Pop eats part of a rose and ponders the value and fragility of life. Finally, the time for the final battle has come. Pip Pop, dressed only in a towel, approaches The Doctor, opens the towel, and begins spraying The Doctor with Pure Gra from his nipple. He eventually defeats The Doctor, and he returns to normal, regretting his actions and the fact that the Pure Gra overcame him so easily. Lector Laplander gives a PSA about Gra use, and Gra's friends have a disco party to celebrate their victory. Gra 33: Marty Gra It is revealed that during the events of the Gra series, there has been a team on another part of the Earth called The Gra Squad, devoted to tracking the mystical events in The Land of Gra and trying to make sure that they don't spread into the rest of the world. The Gra Squad's leader, Doug Blundungueous, is making a speech to the team's new recruits when he receives a phone call about Gra's recent movements. A messenger for The Gra Squad enters the headquarters from the blizzard outside to inform the others that Gra and the followers of his kingdom have migrated and are nearby. This news is distressing to them because if they had a hard time keeping the chaos happening in The Land of Gra out of their country, it would be much harder to do so if all of the chaos was in their vicinity. Doug Blundungueus holds an emergency meeting for The Gra Squad and goes out to fetch Dorfus Ringby, their resident Gra expert, tearing him from a gripping conversation that he was having with himself. Meanwhile, a mystical trainer known only as Marty phrophesizes that his help will soon be needed. At the Gra Squad meeting, Doug Blundungueus tells Dorfus Ringby that one of their teams has returned from their mission to track Gra, and that they brought back a sample of what Gra and his friends call "Pure Gra." While Marty is waiting to be summoned, it is revealed that The Land of Gra has fallen to the same alternate universe army that has plagued Gra before, but without Robopimp's help this time, Gra was eventually defeated. He took his people away from The Land of Gra to find a new place for a kingdom. However, Gra is concerned that he is not yet prepared to be the first leader in an entirely new Land of Gra, and he realizes that he needs Marty's help and training to be able to do his job properly. Gra uses his multi-use weapon holder to call Marty on the phone, and Marty answers. Meanwhile, in during the demonstration to The Gra Squad, Doug Blundungueus exposes himself to a concentrated amount of Pure Gra, and this results in him turning into the evil pumpkinheaded genius Mundungleus! Mundungleus rushes out of the Gra Squad meeting to find henchmen to aid in is schemes. His first prospect is Doug's old friend, Hank the Questionable Pirate, who he finds sailing the Sea of Gra and lamenting the loss of Doug. Mundungleus then finds some naked dancing people and makes them his naked dancing henchmen. Mundungleus then begins to train and bond with Hank and his naked dancing henchmen. Gra meets up with Marty, and Marty tells Gra that the only way he can become worthy of being the Gra of a new land is to defeat Mundungleus and his naked dancing henchmen. On their way to face off against Mundungleus, they befriend a mysterious, chip-consuming wanderer named Steve, and Gra beats up a bird. Gra defeats the naked dancing henchmen, and Gra, Marty, and Steve battle Mundungleus. Eventually, Marty pulls off Mundungleus's head, and the battle is finally finished. Gra 34: Fulcrum Magnum This surreal midquel shows what was going through Doug Blundungueous's head as he was transforming into the evil Mundungleus. Gra 35: The Blower Schlipp Delicious becomes possessed by a demon named The Blower and starts blowing air on everybody. It then begins chronicling each of The Members' experiences with The Blower: Santa Straw Man is exploring a cave, Pajama Girl is complaining about her job, and Koroto is awakened from his milennia-long slumber. A man in an assassin mask claims to have a chest containing The Secret Power, which is revealed to contain concentrated amounts of Pure Gra. Suddenly, Pajama Girl runs past the masked man on her way to work. Meanwhile, Santa Straw Man finds Koroto while exploring a field, and they fight. Santa Straw Man defeats him, and by default, becomes Koroto's master. They begin talking about The Blower when they run into the masked man, who claims that he too has experience with The Blower. The three agree that they must go on a quest to find Gra so that he can put a stop to The Blower. On the way, they run into Pajama Girl, who is doing her job of blocking the bridge between their land and the new Land of Gra. The masked man quickly subdues her, and after overhearing their problems with The Blower, Pajama Girl decides to join them. It is then that they become The Members. Later, they are approached by a mugger named Xanthoflomage, who demands the masked man's Secret Power, but the masked man kills him. It is then that the masked man reveals that he is actually Gra in disguise, who has become evil after his overexposure to the Pure Gra in the Secret Power. He throws off his Hammer in spite, but he accidentally drops the Secret Power and leaves it behind. We are then introduced to Grizzly the Pirate Queen, and her husband, John, who discover the Secret Power on the ground. Gra tells The Members that the only way to defeat The Blower is to use the Secret Power to exorcise The Blower from Schlipp Delicious, so The Members go back to retrieve it. However, Gra doesn't feel like defeating The Blower because Gra is evil right now, and The Blower is doing evil stuff. Santa Straw Man tries to convince him otherwise. During the conversation, The Blower enters the room and knocks out both of them. Later, Santa Straw Man realizes that The Device has a purpose that is yet to be served: to "bring good out of evil." Realizing the instructions refer to Gra, Santa Straw Man gives The Device to Gra, and Gra finally gets the motivation to take the Secret Power from Grizzly and John and exorcise The Blower from Schlipp Delicious. Gra 36: He Walked with God The Doctor and Mundungleus have a secret meeting in which they plan to kill Gra once and for all, and the Doctor promises Mundungleus that he can either cure or solidify Mundungleus's disease if all goes to plan. Meanwhile, Lector Laplander wanders the Land of Gra, searching for a purpose. Pip Pop gets word that The Doctor has teamed up with Mundungleus, and he tells Marty and Steve about it. Mundungleus realizes that Pip Pop may be an obstacle in completing their plan, so he tells The Doctor to kill Pip Pop, giving him the Glare of Death to solidify The Doctor's oath to do so. Lector falls down a hill, and his head collides with a computer, and the computer begins to sync with his brain as he makes a prediction about the impending battle's outcome. The Doctor fulfils his oath by killing Pip Pop, and Mundungleus makes use of his time by killing Steve. Schlipp Delicious discovers their bodies and tells Marty and Gra that they should take special care to prepare for whatever The Doctor and Mundungleus are planning together. Meanwhile, the bodies of Lector and the computer combine to form Zt7. Zt7 decides that he should fight in the final battle and goes to find the others. Gra and his friends bring back Robopimp from the dead to help stop The Doctor and Mundungleus, but right when he is awakened, Mundungleus's naked dancing henchmen kill him again. Mundungleus steals Steve's hair and disguises himself as Steve to Gra, Marty and Schlipp Delicious in order to discover their plans and lure them into his trap. While Schlipp Delicious confides in Marty that he doesn't trust Steve anymore, Mundungleus reveals during a soliloquy that he actually has an inner conflict between following through with his evil plans and returning to his girlfriend, Chesmerelda. Meanwhile, Zt7 runs out of batteries and dies on his way to find the others. Mundungleus leads Gra and the others to his and The Doctor's lair, into their trap. Mundungleus takes off his disguise, and while The Doctor points a gun at Gra, he reveals that he isn't a doctor, but only... a mister! While The Doctor is talking, Gra realizes that The Doctor is the last person he has to kill in order to fulfil the Gra Prophesy, because all of thier adventures against each other have brought them closer to each other than they are with anybody else. With all of his might, Gra summons the power of his hammer and kills Mundungleus and The Doctor. All is finally at peace in The Land of Gra. Epilogue: A Special Gra Message Just a message reaffirming that everything is truly at peace in The Land of Gra.